Surviving Independence
by Tai-sensei
Summary: A quick peek at how our mutant friends might spend their holiday.  Awkward and immature situations rule the day and the Professor takes a deeper look into himself.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **the X-**men but the story is mine. I also don't own Myspace or Jose Cuervo. I made no money from this. **

**Warning: Reference to criminal acts and adult situations.**

Charles Xavier laid back slowly trying to relax his body so he could enter in to sleep swiftly. Unfortunately his mind was still racing after the events of the day. He smiled in the darkness as he thought about all the things he'd gone through this 4th of July. They'd all started the day's picnic with an optimistic and patriotic attitude. At least everyone except Logan. The resident Canadian being as pessimistic as ever had made sure to remind them that one he wasn't an American and two they weren't exactly free. He was enticed to stay however, after Jean brought out a 12-pack.

Later on, Bobby, being as immature and lazy as always, almost managed to run him off. The young ice man, not wanting to waste his own time slicing watermelons, had formulated a brilliant plan to hurl them at their feral friend. Wolverine, being as aggressive as always, immediately shredded the juicy fruit to bits. He was further antagonized when Kurt teleported in and, ever being the acrobat, managed to catch all the watermelon. He was soothed though by Remy's offer of a fine Cuban cigar.

Of course when the resident Cajun was asked where he managed to obtain such a fine cigar he suddenly had a craving for watermelon, and filled his mouth with a sticky hand full he took from Nightcrawler. That was of course after he emptied a bunch of fireworks out of his trench coat pockets.

He was saved from immediate further questioning when Hank demonstrated the flammability of methane and light a fart on fire. Thankfully, due to Jean's quick thinking and a nearby punch bowl, he was put out before any real damage was done. Though if his fur would truly grow back no one knew. Logan, always persistent asked Remy again where he had acquired his fireworks. The young Cajun who had been busy making s'mores ended up accidently charging a marshmallow which promptly exploded. Many rather adult comments followed such as "Hey creampuff," and "That's not the first white stuff you've had on your face is it,". Charles was forced to put a stop to it, though inside he was giggling wildly when Beast took pictures and informed them all that they would soon be on Myspace.

Unfortunately that was not the only fire that night. Bobby, once again showing his true colors, shot a Roman Candle at Peter,who happened to duck at the right moment. The fire ball hurled at Kitty, who to save herself was forced to go intangible, and landed on the corner of the blanket that Logan had early placed the Professor on. Keeping calm he had quickly analyzed the situation, informed them he had seemed to have come a flame and that he needed Bobby's help to correct the incident. Things ended well with only minor burns.

Later on, a rather ugly argument broke out between Storm and Jean over the proper preparation of seven layer bean dip. Gambit, trying to be a gentleman, stepped in to inform them of the correct recipe, but he dutifully retreated when dark storm clouds started to gather and the bean dip started to float. Unable able to fully retreat with his wounded pride he later persisted and ended up wearing the bean dip at the end of the night. He was however able to dodge the few lightning strikes that came his way, the hail on the other hand came to quickly.

At the annual X-men poker game Remy, for lack of a better word, became quiet rich. Hank managed to lose his lab, though he quickly gained it back when numerous aces fell out of Gambit's sleeve. After learning of this the other players became quiet angry. Fortunately the Cajun awoke a short time later. When he noticed that there had been no fires or accidents lately Charles started to worry about Bobby and the other teenagers. The worry soon changed to anger when they were found behind the fountain sharing a bottle of Jose Cuervo and a salt shaker. They were forced to watch the fireworks from their bedrooms with newly equipped bars on the windows.

Through all the incidents, good and bad, even when they learned that tequila and ice cream do not mix, no matter how hard you try, Charles never truly felt sad until now, when he remembered Logan's words. He also never truly felt a swelling of his bladder so sever until now, but that could be left till later. For now he simply said a prayer and whispered to the night "Someday my children we shall be free, until then we will simply survive independence."


End file.
